This invention relates to an apparatus with a printer, such as an electronic cash register, accounting machine, etc., which is provided with a paper feed mechanism for feeding printing paper strips.
Conventionally, machines or apparatus of this type, such as electronic cash registers, are provided with a pinch roller mechanism for urging a printing paper strip or blank strip to move along a guide for guiding the same, a stamp mechanism for stamp-printing the blank strip, and a cutter mechanism for cutting the blank strip. These mechanisms are formed independently of one another, and are separately fixed to the apparatus housing in a built-in manner. Therefore, maintenance work for the mechanisms is troublesome, and setting work for the blank strip is complicated because the blank strip need be passed through all those individual mechanisms. In feeding the blank strip, moreover, resistance will be produced at various portions of the apparatus. Particularly, in the prior art apparatus, resistance produced on the feeding end side of a platen will break the close contact between the blank strip and the platen, so that print quality will be lowered, printing noise will be increased, and printing paper will be caught by a printing head to cause jam.